


It's Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A story in an off-screen scene, M/M, Spones scene -McSpirk implied, TOS - Waiting for rescue in a cave trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: It’s Love - (Spones depicted in this story/scene) - TOS - Waiting for rescue in a cave tropeA story in an off-screen sceneSpones scene -McSpirk implied





	It's Love

McSpirk Scene – It’s Love

 

McCoy kneels beside Spock, in the cave which, an hour ago, they scanned enough to know it’s a safe place on this planet -barring any life-forms the tricorders can’t recognise, which is always a possibility. Foremost in Len’s mind is his patient, Spock. He reaches out and lightly touches, rubs even, Spock’s nearest forearm. “It’s going to be okay.” He looks in to Spock’s eyes. “Together, we’ll get you through this.”

As always, Spock wonders, ‘Am I being less than Vulcan in this moment?’ and he asks himself the question, ‘Can he tell?’. Spock looks right in to Leonard’s eyes; knowing that Leonard is looking right in to his.

 

“You have to get through this because I have something I wish to tell you and Jim both, when you’re together; when we’re all together.” McCoy tries not to let tears come through his emotions, and sting his eyes. He held on to Spock’s arm, but gently so. Un-cried tears almost crippling his throat, Bones continued. “It will all be okay. When we get back to the ship; it will all be okay at last. I promise you that. You, and Jim.”

 

Spock nods, and holds on to Leonard H. McCoy. “Thank you, Leonard.” He notes; realising that he really is having trouble containing his emotions, at and after, the moment when he speaks these words. Thankfully though, his calmness regarding his injuries does not waver, though he knows it is made stronger by Leonard’s assurances.

 

Len bites back more tears; emboldened and strengthened by their touch.

 

Written: by thylaashayaashayam/Vulcan Lover/KSForever  
On: 15.5.17


End file.
